


Silver bleeds red

by DewingedAngel



Category: VIXX
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Hes sexy drinking milk okay?, M/M, So milk it is, Soulmate AU, couldnt decide if hb likes wine or hard alcohol better, dont ask, flower tattoos, idk how
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29393679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DewingedAngel/pseuds/DewingedAngel
Summary: Because as much as his skin is decorated with flowers for Hongbin, he also knows every inch of Hongbin's skin almost better than his own; knows the expanse of pretty orange tulips across Hongbin's ribcage, knows the brilliant spatters of pink camellias that stretch against Hongbin's scapula, knows of the single black rose stark against the pale skin of Hongbin's chest like the back of his own hand.--Or, an au in which flower tattoos pop up on one's skin when they start developping feelings for another, mostly their soulmate. And, you guessed it, chabin are soulmates.
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Lee Hongbin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17
Collections: Intoxicating - Valentine's round





	Silver bleeds red

**Author's Note:**

> Hellu! It's been more than a hot minute since I wrote for vixx. Forgive me, I've been a bit busy. I also wasn't really able to write because words just didn't flow and ideas didn't connect properly so I was letting my mind simply simmer in mediocrity. 
> 
> Right, so! I actually had fun doing this. And for the same prompt, I came up with two different ideas. It was a clash between 'post break up melancholy and eventual make up' or 'sexy murder concept' and ah, well, after hakyeon's new one episode serial killer drama trailer, how could it have been anything but this. (It's a lot different from serial killer hakyeon but you'll see how it was inspired :p) 
> 
> I do have a snippet for the post break up written so if anybody is interested, I'll post it as well. Perhaps put it up as a part 2 for this, or maybe put it up on my Twitter. 
> 
> And since this was to be "fully intoxicating", I took liberties with making it sexy. Sexy in my dictionary might be different from yours lol. So I'm sorry if it's disappointing. 
> 
> Ohh, inspired by/based on " Black Rose" by Taemin. 
> 
> WARNING : there is some little description of a dead body, nothing gruesome, just a bit of stabbing and a dash of blood. So, if you're queasy, just skip the first two paragraphs and you'll be good to go.

  
  


The air is heavy, stagnant. The strong stench of iron hits his nostrils and sticks to his body, uncomfortable and thick. 

Hakyeon doesn't need to look twice to know there are three stab wounds. The mattress is stained a fresh red, some of the blood is yet to dry. Someone wanted the poor bastard to suffer. 

He steps back, away from the mattress to look around. The rest of the room is immaculate, not a thing out of place. There are other officers buzzing around, trying to collect something, anything. Hakyeon doesn't need a report to know they'll find nothing. 

_You cops love to get your ego stroked. I love putting you lot in place,_ a whisper of a voice rings in his ears, promoting him to card his fingers through his hair. He lets out a silent curse when the bunch of red camellias etched across his hip blaze hot and sharp. Fuck. 

"Zip the body up," Hakyeon gestures to his team, shrugging his jacket back on. "Get the coroner to sign off on the autopsy. Call me only when you have something substantial,"

He's almost at the door when a voice reaches him. 

"Aren't you going to supervise," a pause, "sir?" 

Hakyeon turns on his heels and cocks an eye brow. The officer looks young, fresh from the academy. His eyes are sparkling still, and Hakyeon almost feels bad for what he says next, almost. It's been a long, long time since he's felt anything of the sort. "No,"

He wants to scoff when the expression on the officer's face shutters. He gives a month, tops, for the enthusiasm to fade, for the boy to look just like the rest of them, dead. Because that's what he is, a boy, young, and so, so innocent. 

He vaguely wonders if the boy even knows what he's signed up for, and shrugs to himself. It's insignificant, after all. 

Hakyeon spins on the balls of his feet and is out the door before he's stopped once again. 

  
  
  
  
  


🗡⚔🗡

  
  
  
  
  
  


It's warm, too warm inside the bar. Too many bodies, too many smells. Hakyeon is rolling his sleeves mid-way up his forearms even before he reaches the counter and finds _him_. 

He's there, of course. 

He's got his legs crossed by the knee, heeled boots fitted across his feet in precision; one foot set against the stool he's sat on, and the other swaying to a rhythm only he can hear. He's got his elbows propped up on the counter behind him, one hand swirling a flute of champagne, except, of course, it's filled with milk. It's always milk. 

His chin is lifted up slightly, his eyes trail Hakyeon expertly. His hair is slicked and parted neatly, fringe arranged immaculately. And Hakyeon really, desperately wants to punch the smirk off his goddamned face. 

Hakyeon feels haggard in comparison, unkempt. He's had a long day and it shows. His shirt is untucked, crumpled. His tie is loosened and his boots lack the shine. His hairline is sweaty and everything sticks uncomfortably to his skin. 

He hates it. 

Hakyeon drops into the seat next to him and gestures to the bartender to get him something strong. He waits, fingers tapping against the marble counter and only turns time face him when he's taken a satisfying sip of his rum. 

"Hongbin," he spits out. 

"Detective," Hongbin cocks a brow and tilts his head to the side. Hakyeon wants to throttle him. "Did you like my gift?"

"You're starting to become messy once again," Hakyeon notes. 

Hongbin leans forward, almost crowding into Hakyeon's space. "Oh, but I like seeing you clean up my messes," he whispers, trailing one long finger along the skin exposed between the Hakyeon's unbuttoned shirt. "It's a turn on,"

Hakyeon shudders. Heat flares up his neck. He particularly despises the way the burning pain that hasn't calmed since it flared up a few hours ago putters down to a mere tingling at Hongbin's touch. "Stop teasing," he bats his hand away. 

"Am I?" Hongbin smiles. There's nothing soft about it, much too sharp, far too many teeth. 

"You know you are," Hakyeon grits out, forcefully taking another sip. He doesn't know what he'll do if his hands are free. 

The glare Hakyeon sends him should make him cower, run, but Hongbin only laughs, and even though it's loud in the bar, Hakyeon hears it clearly. It cuts through the very air in between them and crawls up Hakyeon's body, settling against his chest, where a single black rose is etched, thorns intact, and is dotted with a spattering of bright pick camellias. "You give me too much credit, Detective Cha. I'm honoured," 

And when he shifts to face Hakyeon entirely, glass of milk discarded on the counter behind him, Hakyeon catches the momentary flash of silver tucked safely inside the jacket Hongbin has donned. 

Hakyeon feels his blood boil when Hongbin drags a foot up Hakyeon's leg, knowing perfectly well it's precisely at that spot that Hakyeon has an intricate detail of monkshood and white carnations, encircling the back of his leg. 

Hakyeon doesn't even have it in him to ask Hongbin to stop, because, after all, every flower that has been etched into his skin, and there will be more in the future, is all for Hongbin. Because of Hongbin. 

Hakyeon sighs, pushing his hair back. "We shouldn't be doing this," 

"What is _this_?" Hongbin curls the corner of his lip upwards, a glint in his eyes sharp even in the otherwise dimness of the inside. 

Hakyeon feels like he's standing on the precipice, the frustration that mounts by the second is close to teetering off the edge of the cliff. It's unnerving, but it's also the one constant among the ever changing variables between them. 

Hongbin leans in, drags a finger along the rim of Hakyeon's glass. "You can walk away from this whenever, detective. You know that," 

He _does_ know that. He does. But he _can't_. Because as much as his skin is decorated with flowers for Hongbin, he also knows every inch of Hongbin's skin almost better than his own; knows the expanse of pretty orange tulips across Hongbin's ribcage, knows the brilliant spatters of pink camellias that stretch against Hongbin's scapula, knows of the single black rose stark against the pale skin of Hongbin's chest like the back of his own hand. 

Hakyeon falls. 

He's pulled Hongbin away from the bar before he's conscious enough to walk away, he's got his fingers encircled against Hongbin's wrist as he strides away. 

The silence that descends around them once they've stepped outside is deafening, but Hakyeon couldn't care less. 

It's frantic, almost, the way he pulls Hongbin by the waist, presses his hand against Hongbin's chest and feels his heart beat. Hakyeon trails his eyes up, up until they meet Hongbin's and he feels his own heart skip a beat. 

He kisses Hongbin, feels his breath steal. It's heady, and Hakyeon leans into Hongbin's warmth, seeks it. 

Hongbin laughs against his lips and pulls back. "You're doing it wrong, detective," 

And maybe he is, because when Hongbin leans in and tugs at Hakyeon's bottom lip and sucks on it, it takes everything he has to not let his knees buckle. His mind is hazy, everything is clouded. But the fuzzy warmth that spreads through him is brilliant. 

Hongbin pulls away too soon, but he's also slipping a metallic card into Hakyeon's breast pocket and leaning in to whisper, "Room Five Two Four," he smiles and leans in to peck him on the cheek. "Knock thrice,"

And then he's gone. 

Hakyeon's chest heaves and it's only when his mind clears that he realizes, fuck. It's the room right across the crime scene.

He collects himself, breathes in deep once, twice and goes back into the bar to collect his discarded jacket. 

Three knocks it is. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you had as much fun reading this as I did writing it. 
> 
> Flower meanings : 
> 
> Red Camellias - You are a flame in my heart  
> Black Rose - grief, bereavement  
> Pink Camellias - Longing, missing someone  
> Monkshood and White Carnations - to depict their love/hate relationship  
> [If I've missed any flower, lmk! I'll edit it]
> 
> Lmk your thoughts! 
> 
> Do leave me comments and kudos if you liked it enough. 
> 
> Thanks for the read, always.


End file.
